tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Pessimistic Promises
Log Title: Pessimistic Promises Characters: '' Deathsaurus, Goth ''Location: Tarn - Southeastern Cybertron | Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn Date: ''12/31/2019 ''TP: '' Non-TP ''Summary: Deathsaurus makes promises that Goth isn't sure he can keep. As logged by: ''Goth Tarn Goth was out on the roof again, laid down longways as she looked up at the nightly stars above, chin placed on his crossed arms, and 'breath' visible in the cold air... He'd not told anyone he'd come out here, but knowing his luck, people will find him anyway... He didn't really care at this point though, he was feeling... Lonely. Deathsaurus heads outside for the first time in days. The Polyhex general has come by to check on things in charge, making sure everything is moving like it should. He doesn't seem moody as usual,as a matter of fact he seems in a decent mood for once. Did someone die or something? Goth would note Des down below, and nodded, knowing why the larger was in a good mood.. he didn't' feel like calling out or bring attention, if he saw him, he saw him... He'd glance back up at the night sky above, and shuffled the crystalin cube around in his hand, it's faint energon magenta glow apparent in the darkness there, he'd let out a sigh. 'GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty.' Deathsaurus looks up and sees the energon glow. He then sees Goth's outline and bows his head, motioning next to him in a quiet invitation. He knows Goth will join him if he feels like having company. Goth would note Des' gesture and nodded, pushing himself over, and walking his way over on all fours to join the bigger bot, flopping himself on the ground nearby, and huffs out. "Hello Des, have a nice chat with your mate?" She'd ask with a tilt of his helm and green glowing optics focusing on him. Deathsaurus chuckles. "Always. Thank you for giving us the chance to do so." He says. "Did you have a good journey to Earth? " he asks, looking Goth over for injuries. Goth looks fine for the most part, he still looks.. well, worn, form where he'd been offline from so long, there was also the patched tear in that wing of his that likes breaking... But otherwise, he looks fine. "But of course, I know how important it is to wish to speak with your mate after being apart..." He falls somewhat silent as he keeps looking up above. "....Mind used to go on recon trips to gather resources or.. pull someone back from enemy lines.. wouldn't.. see him for some weeks at a time." He'd explain quietly. Deathsaurus frowns "We'll find him. He's next on the list." He says. "Where was he last seen?" he says. "And you need repairs and rest. You've been wearing yourself thin, I can tell." "...I don't know." Goth says softly in a somber tone, and lays his head back down, letting out a huff. "Damn frame isn't what it used to be.. all that time in stasis has... very much worn it down." He'd frown. Deathsaurus nods "I understand that. Do you think.." he says. "Do you think a rebuild would be useful?" he asks. Goth knits his ridges. "...Perhaps, but I do not trust most to not... do something." He finally admits, with a sigh. "It took a /great/ deal of trust for me to allow Dustoff to even put in my cloaking device, not long after we'd started.. well.. dating.." Deathsaurus nods "I could oversee the procedure." he offers. "I'm not a medic myself but I can make sure they don't do anything unsavory." Goth chuckles lightly. "wouldn't do much, they would know you wouldn't know what they where doing if they where to attempt something like a loyalty chip or something of the like." He'd vent and just kept looking up at the stars above. "...It's ironic, my body is in worse shape then it had been when I was a scavenger, lost in space.." Deathsaurus nods "Then that will need changed. I mean you helped me get a new body. It can't be that hard. Just tell medsci what you need and I'll make sure they do it right." "Simple for you to say... I suspect Glit is the only one I can trust around here to do it correctly, and not have me awake and experiencing the excruciating pain that would likely accompany.." He'd huff, crossing his wrists and he placed his chin on them. Deathsaurus nods "Glit is good. And the crew that helped you with me, yes. Well most of them anyways. The ones you'd choose to help of course." "Perhaps..." Goth says after a moment of thought. "...I haven't had trusted many doctors or medics insce.. Well, my mate.." He'd sigh, shaking his helm. "...I've been greatly distrusting of them since my time on my homeplanet, after I was captured a number of.. things, had been removed from my body as I was a bit /much/ to handle." Deathsaurus admits "I don't trust them much myself but I trust them more than I trust your systems from giving out. I don't think they'd pull anything around me though. They wont torture or experiment on you. I'll make sure of that." Goth is silent as he keeps looking up above. "...I..." He sighs, rubbing his nose bridge. "I suppose so..." he doesn't sound very sure. "Scalpel did update some things, not everything.. Hard to believe I was such a high tech piece of equipment back then." He'd mutter, his ears falling back. "....I.. make no promises I wont freak out." That's right, Des had never seen him having one of his more.. panicked, moments. Deathsaurus nods "And you still are. And you will be. Just write down the schematics you need." he holds out a hand "I'll be right there. They wouldn't dare hurt you under my watchful eye." H e says. "They'd fear my wrath." Goth looks to Des's hand and... Hesitantly, places his own, trembling hand in Des's taking a deep vent, knitting his ridges. "I... Will trust you on this... I..." He doesn't want to say it, one of the reasons he's been so hesitant about letting the cons give him supplies now. Deathsaurus nods "Thank you." he says taking Goth's hand. "On my word of honor, no harm will come to you." He says. "You are one of mine and I will protect you." like he'd know if they did anything they shouldn't. But its the thought that counts. Goth is silent, looking at Des, his ridges knitted, and his helm slightly tilts. "...Thank you." he says, nodding, he's still internally terrified, he's sure Des isn't aware of what could all go wrong, despite the bots intelligence, Goth.. just knows his luck. Deathsaurus nods "See? Nothing to worry about. You'll be here when we return Dustoff." he says. "I hope so." He says lowly, before moving to retak his seat, and takes a vent. "...I.. suppose he wouldn't want to see to see me after millions of years in shambles I suppose." He'd huff. "Did put him through enough stress in the past when I was endlessly set on /fire./" He'd grumble. Deathsaurus nods "And if he did he'd want you fixed up anyways so may as well give him a good surprise eh?" He asks, turning up his mouth in a smirk. "Though there is the wonder if he'd want to have done it himself.." Goth mused, thinking, but huffs. "...I suppose though, it would be better if I at least /looked/ decent." He'd gruse, looking at his tattering wing webbing. Deathsaurus nods "If he sees anything he'd like to add he can always add to it. There's no need to run around in a tattered body, now is there?" "It would be the most logical route." Goth nods, before rubbing at his helm. "Hmph.. memory banks are still slightly damaged." He'd grumble, starting to run some internal checks. Deathsaurus nods "We should get you inside and run some diagnostics. I'd rather get this started sooner rather than later. Just tell me what needs to be done and I'll do it." Goth looked to Des, and then up at the night Sky once more, and huffed, and nodded, pushing himself up and slipping away that crystal cube. "...Alright, I cannot fight the logic behind that." Deathsaurus nods "Alright then." he says, heading into Tarn. He knows medics can be the worst patients and he's probably lucked out there. Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn Goth would follow his way into the medical bay on all fours, glancing around to the change room, he was still so used to the old layout... Was strange, having memories that where fresh almost like yesterday, only to find out they were millions of years old now. Deathsaurus offers a hand to get up on a table. "What sort of memories did you have?" he asks "Does anything hurt right now?" he gets one of the nurses over to help. "We need scans, for a upgrade/rebuild for Goth." "Hm? Ah.. the memory bank damage I mentioned." He'd huff. "It's mostly things being... jumbled, not as.. clear, as they once were, is not blank spots in them, hazy." He'd explain. "Not to surprising given the state I was in." Goth explained, as he accepted help getting onto the berth. "Hmmph.. Just the normal soreness that comes with an older out of date and damaged frame." He'd huff."...Mainly to bring my systems up to date." Deathsaurus nods and writes in a datapad. "Memory banks. why didn't you mention these before, they need to be looked at by a specialist. We'll get you up to date. That's one good thing about our race." he says. "We never have to worry about getting old. If things break down,w e can just upgrade." he says with all the enthusiasm of someone still young. Goth gives him a slight look, that of a old man. "...Technically, if we don't keep up with updates our frames can become to far outdated that it can't be upgraded due to hardware incompatibility, and thus need a new frame build entirely." He'd explain, as he allowed for the diagnostic machines to be set up. "And I said nothing as... Well, wasn't /quite/ aware of my position here, so that could of lead my to some dangerous territory, considering what could be done to me by blindly trusting someone to tamper with me in such a vulnerable state." 'GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty.''' Deathsaurus watches what the nurses do, and actually helps them hook up the machines. He takes notes with his datapad, trying to write up what he can. "Trust me, I know. When I woke up in here, I was terrified as well. You've proven your value and I think even Megatron will agree you're too valuable to let go. Now. For your new body.." he says. "Are there any enhancements you are looking for?" Goth nods in approval at Des being able to help.... Though he is worried, about being too valuable to be let go off. his ears slightly falling back at that thought, before his optics snap back up to Des. "Not as far as I am aware...." He'd think. "...Shouldn't it be possible just.. to update and replace parts of this frame? as it is my original forged frame, given it's been heavily modified, such as my cloaking device from my mate... The enforced armor as well." He'd think. "I've lost some strength I will need to regain through training, that or it's from damaged hydraulics and supports.... My aiming and analyzation scouter is still intact.. though likely needs updated." he'd mutter. Deathsaurus knows he was worried about the same when he was in the same position but didnt know if Goth has the same concerns. He frowns to Goth "I'd think so, though I'd have to run the schematics by glit." he says. "Does this concept worry you?" he asks once it's just the two of them. Goth is silent as he thinks it over before looking up. "I... suppose so, speaking with Gilt would be necessary to know all the technical details." Deathsaurus nods "Should be a couple days. Anything we can do to shunt off non-necessary systems until Glit is available? I wouldn't want you burning out anything." Goth lowered his chin onto the berth as he got comfortable. "I should be fine, my echanched repair systems, although severely damaged due to the attempts from my... captures, to nullify it, do at least do /something/ in regards to keeping I from burning out." Deathsaurus nods "Still shouldn't overstress them." he wraps his wings around himself. "Does anything hurt? What can I get for you?" Goth bahs. "I'm old, not dying." He'd say flatly, raising his head to give Des his trademark unamused, half-lidded look, though his look does soften. "I do appreciate the worry though." He adds with a nod. Deathsaurus chuckles. "Well you are one of mine and you've taken good care of me when I was damaged. Its kind of the least I can do." he nods. "Well they should have the scans we'll need for Glit." he says. Goth nods. "...I believe once my frames repaired, I should be able to be a bit more ah.. active, I used to be out on the field quite often as combat support." He'd muse in thought. "My drones were quite handy in corroding through thick armor and walls." He'd chuckle. "Not the typical medical work one would expect." He'd think. "good.. Glit should perhaps have some of my older scans." Deathsaurus nods Good. That should help a lot. This shouldn't be too difficult. Soon you will be back to yourself with Dustoff at your side." Goth nods again, but raises a ridge. "...You are awfully confident that you'll succeed in that endeavor, aren't you?" He asks, with a tilted helm. Deathsaurus chuckles "I rarely fail." he says. "Especially when I put my mind to something." "Now do not take this the wrong way, as I don't wish for you to fail ether, as I'd certainly hope my mate is alive and willing to take me back..." Goth frowns. "But... Have you.. Honestly thought about the differences between you and I's positions? Even if Similar." Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Well yes. There's a few positions. But it doesnt mean I cant at least try right?" he asks. "Speaking of our positions.." he stretches. "I should probably go recharge. When I awaken, I'll work on this more." "Hmm Well, yes, I just merely wish to ensure you know what you are getting into." He'd explain, before watching him and nods. "Rest Well then." Goth says simply. Deathsaurus chuckles "As far as getting in over my head." he says, settling down against a wall and folding his wings over himself. "Have you ever known me not to do that?" "...I.. merely wish to ensure there is a bit of realism set into this, as mine has been missing for over 6 million years, where as yours was... You knew , where yours was, mine is.. I do not know." his ears droop. "And I do not know if he lives, so, I'm merely just... skeptic, but looking nonetheless, any information would be better than nothing." Deathsaurus nods "Even if he doesn't, you'll still be updated and ready to handle whatever the future holds for you." Goth nods, looking lost in thought, he'd place his head down, starting to go into recharge. "...Hmph.. Did not see myself having a future back then.. Even now, it seems like it is to be that way again." he'd mumble. Deathsaurus nods "I'm glad you're seeing more of a future now. I'll help you see it come to be. As best we can with what we have available." He says. He tucks his arms around himself and his head to his knees, folding up his wings into a ball. Maybe he's more comfortable sleeping in 'drop' position than any other. Goth is silent till Des is asleep and shakes his helm. "...That's not what I meant... But I suppose the young do need their hope.." Goth would vent, before removing that Crystalin cube from his subspace, looking at the Innermost energon that sloshes around inside it. ".....I promise, I have not given up though." He'd mumble, shifting to safely tuck the cube under his wing, and against his chassis, before tucking his own snout under his wing, to fall into his own restful recharge. Category:2019 Category:Logs